Question: Abby is $3$ years old. Her brother Ben is $4$ years older than she is. How old is Ben?
To find how old ${\text{Ben}}$ is, we start with how old ${\text{Abby}}$ is, and add ${4\text{ years}}$. $?$ $3$ $4$ Ben's age Abby's age 4 more years ${3} + {4} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how old ${\text{Ben}}$ is. $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${3} + {4} = {7}$ ${\text{Ben}}$ is ${7}$ years old.